


that can't be right

by bakutwice



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and iori is fed up, tama is the biggest ioriku shipper, tamaio is so underappreciated im gonna cry, they both are, who's denser tamaki or iori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakutwice/pseuds/bakutwice
Summary: Okay, so maybe they're right. Maybe Tamaki has become a bit too obsessed with fanfiction.But can you blame him when his ships happen in front of his very eyes?





	that can't be right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yongiekun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongiekun/gifts).



Tamaki could still remember the first time he came across fanfiction like it was yesterday. 

 

Ever since Tamaki got his phone, he became very active in social media. He even made a number of accounts to check on what people had to say about them online - whether they be good or bad. For some reason the idea excited him, and sometimes, he'd even like and comment on posts that were funny or interesting. He never did anything to harm the name of the group, though. It was all in good fun. This secret "fangirl" life of his was one of Tamaki's favorite things to do whenever he got bored.

 

So there he was, cooped up in his room, looking through the idolish7 tag in the internet as always. Not much was on his feed that day - just some memes and textposts here and there. However, one particular post caught his attention. "Hungry for Love" - it read - by riskygirl0510. Tamaki didn't have much knowledge in literature, but even he knew how generic and cheesy the title sounded. He wasn't going to deny that it had successfully piqued his interest, though. Tamaki clicked on the link with curiosity, and before he knew it, he was being sucked into the make-believe world written by some 16 year old fan. He could not believe he had read almost 5,000 words of Werewolf!Ryuu pining on clueless Vampire!Sougo when he couldn't even bear to finish the first two pages of The Catcher in the Rye. And worse, he actually found himself  _enjoying_ it _._

 

With this accidental discovery of his, Tamaki decided to delve in deeper and discovered there was a whole group of people who dedicated their entire lives writing these so-called "fanfiction". It was like stepping into a completely new and crazy underground civilization. There was so much going on, so much that he didn't know, and they were being thrown at his face all at once that he didn't have the time nor the strength to question it. The fact that he personally knew the people in the stories somehow fascinated Tamaki even more. The boy did always have a wide and somewhat  _unique_  imagination, but the thought of these people falling in love and doing very questionable things to each other would've never occurred to him in a million years, not one bit. Yet here he was, reading the newest MomoYuki smut at 2am like it was the most natural thing in the world.

 

Sure, it weirded him out at first reading stories of his members,  _senpais_ , and sometimes even of himself, but once you get used to it, he realized it's really not that bad. It was fun, even. In fact, Tamaki felt like he understood and learned more about the guys through these fanfics. How could the fans possibly write about them and capture their personalities so well without knowing the idols in person? This question was always at the back of his mind. It was uncanny how realistic these works of fiction were.

 

So damn realistic that Tamaki began to mix what was fictional with real life.

 

 

\---

 

 

"Sou-chan, do you ever think of getting fu- i mean - kissed by all of TRIGGER?"

 

Tamaki looked up from his phone, and Sougo almost fell off his chair from hearing the outrageous question.

 

"W-w-where in the world did you get that idea, Tamaki-kun?!" Sougo stuttered, his entire face slowly turning into a faint shade of pink as he averted his eyes from the younger boy. 

 

"So you don't wanna? Oh well." Tamaki replied with a hint of disappointment and went back to reading.  _Sou-chan is usually so bold in AUs like this,_  he thought to himself,  _kinda sucks how Sou-chan isn't the same in canon_. 

 

Sougo shook his head before putting his hands on his hips, which meant he was now in full-on mom mode.

 

"Tamaki-kun, listen. You've been glued to your phone way too much lately. Does that have to do with how distracted you are recently? And those strange remarks of yours. What's up with that? If this keeps up, you might not give your all in the upcoming live, your grades might get affected, and you can get-"

 

Sougo continued to nag anxiously, but his words only passed through the younger's ears, vanishing into thin air.

 

Tamaki rolled his eyes. He was already  _way_  too absorbed and focused on what fictional Sougo was doing with fictional Gaku. The real Sougo can wait. He was in the middle of excitedly typing a comment-slash-review for the fic when Banri entered the dressing room.

 

"Sougo-kun, Tamaki-kun. Are you two ready to go? You have another shoot in two hours."

 

 _Will this day ever end?_   Tamaki mentally cried. You'd think that he would be used to how busy MEZZO and IDOLISH7 gets by now, but the work seemed to be ten times more tiring ever since he discovered his new hobby. He wanted to be cuddled up in bed reading IoRiku fluff, not answering repetitive magazine interviews.

 

"We're ready."

 

He wasn't.

 

He still hasn't finished reviewing the juicy foursome oneshot he just read.

 

 

\---

 

 

TamaSou was... okay.

 

Tamaki understood its popularity since he and Sougo were in a unit after all. Plus, they sang love songs. It was only natural that people would ship them together. But what surprised and impressed him about TamaSou fics is that they mainly focused on angst. It's true that they've had misunderstandings in the past, but surely the fans didn't know that. Perhaps they gave off the impression of an angst-y couple, even though they've been getting along pretty well recently. Tamaki wasn't a big fan of said genre, but he had to admit the writers were good. He truly felt thankful for the amount of love (and fanfiction) they got from their fans. However, he couldn't get into it as much as he does with his other Sougo ships.

 

For instance, there was RyuuSou, which has a special place in his heart since it was the first pairing he came across with (and was the cause of all this). Tamaki found it creepy how fanfic writers accurately depicted Sougo's fanboy attitude towards Ryuu. And he wasn't going to deny how he liked being mixed in with Ryuu and Sougo in a fanfic.

 

Then, there was also YamaSou. Albeit a bit underrated, it was Tamaki's favorite Sougo ship for a couple of valid and "canon" reasons. They didn't have a huge following and the fics he's read about them were a little 'meh', but Tamaki knew better. Even before he stumbled upon fanfiction, he has always noticed the way they acted around each other was a little different - kind of like an old married couple or something. Wait, no – they _are_  an old married couple. Tamaki used to think it was gross, and a part of him still does, but now he appreciated it more than ever.  _If only they knew how domestic and chummy YamaSou was in reality, then maybe other ships with Sou-chan wouldn't even exist,_ he frequently thought.

 

Of course, there were other popular ships he stumbled upon - MomoYuki, NagiMitsu, GakuTenn, - and they all made sense.

 

But out of all the pairings he had read about so far, IoRiku was definitely, DEFINITELY Tamaki’s #1 favorite. It was one of the most famous ships in the fandom, and why wouldn't it be? Not only did it make perfect sense (they sang a cute duet, were frequently cast together in variety shows, and is the classic Tom&Jerry trope that everyone loves), but it was also the most probable ship to happen in real life, at least in Tamaki’s eyes. Not to mention they suited literally any genre or AU. He can go on and on about IoRiku and do an entire 40 minute speech about them if he wanted to. He was fine with any pairing - as long as it didn't come between his precious IoRiku. Luckily, no one else was paired with Iori but Riku and vice versa, so Tamaki's shipping heart thrived on how unproblematic, unbothered, and canon his ship was.

 

And he should know, since he spent almost every single day with the both of them. 

 

 

\---

 

 

“Hey, Iori. Don’t you think Tamaki’s been acting a bit weird lately?” Riku asked cautiously as he put some honey into a cup of warm milk.

 

Iori leaned forward the table and rested his head on his hand. “Nanase-san, you have to be more specific. Yotsuba-san is always acting strangely.”

 

Riku chuckled softly, but his smile faded away in an instant. He stirred the spoon gradually as he gathered his thoughts.

 

“What I mean is, he’s always lurking around somewhere with the same look in his face.”

 

“What look?”

 

“This look.” Riku turned around, doing his best to impersonate an excited, lip-biting Tamaki.

 

“Ah,  _that_  look.”

 

“So you noticed!” Riku laughed for real this time. He carefully placed the two cups of warm milk on the table and sat across Iori.

 

“Here, this one is for you.”

 

“Thank you.” Iori muttered before taking a sip.

 

“I didn’t pay any attention to it at first, but it seems to worsen with every day that passes by. Yesterday I saw him looking at the two of us and he was biting his thumbs!” Riku exclaimed, putting up his two thumbs. “ _Thumbs!”_

 

“I know what you mean. He’s giddier than usual – if that’s even possible.”

 

“Right. It’s seriously concerning... Maybe you need to talk to him about this.”

 

Iori accidentally gulped down too much milk and started to cough violently. He composed himself before speaking up.

 

"Why me? Why don't you do it yourself?"

 

"W-well, you two are pretty close." Riku stammered. "Aren't you?"

 

"Close, huh. Doesn't that apply more to the two of you? After all, you’re always hugging and fooling around each other.” Iori said with glare that pierced through Riku's soul.

 

Riku's lips curled up into a pout.

 

“Yeah, but that's something friends do. There's really nothing to it, I swear! We're not like that, Iori."

 

"Why are you suddenly being defensive? What are you on to, Nanase-san?"

 

Riku gulped strong enough for Iori to hear even if he was on the other side of the room.

 

"Well, I just assumed that you, uh... got jealous..." Riku pronounced every word slowly, but it sounded more like a guess than a statement.

 

Iori fell silent and motionless for a bit.

 

"You sounded like you were jealous." Riku repeated, firmly this time. "You care about Tamaki, don't you?"

 

Iori's cheeks slightly turned pink. It didn't really take much for him to turn into a blushing mess.

 

"I-I'm not- Yotsuba-san is- He-"

 

“It’s okay.” Riku gently smiled and reached out for Iori's hand. "You don't have to deny it. You can tell me!"

 

Before Iori could even say anything back, Riku quickly jolted from his seat when he noticed a familiar pair of eyes intently watching them.

 

“Nanase-san, is something wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

 

“Iori. Don’t freak out or anything, but Tamaki is a couple of feet behind you and is making that exact same face right now.”

 

"What?!" Iori let out an exasperated sigh. “So what’s he biting now?”

 

Riku leaned a little to the left to get a good glance at Tamaki. “H-his hair.”

 

“Oh my god.” Iori sighed once more, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

"Oh my god." Tamaki said out loud.

 

He was watching everything with pure enthusiasm from across the room. Everything was like a scene straight out of a fanfic. Riku making funny faces at Iori, drinking warm milk together before sleeping, sweet conversations (and maybe a few quarrels) in the night - and the cherry on top - HOLDING HANDS. It all made Tamaki’s heart flutter like crazy.

 

“Rikkun _touched_ his hand. Ah, they're so fucking real. I’m gonna die...” Tamaki squealed, realizing how much he now sounded like Sougo.

 

“Who’s fucking real? And what are you doing crouching down like that?”

 

Tamaki’s heart felt like bursting out of his chest when he heard a voice behind him. Terrified, he turned his head around and to see who it was.

 

“What the- Yamasan!" Tamaki sighed in relief. "It’s just you.” 

 

"Yeah it's just me." Yamato crossed his arms together and raised a brow at Tamaki. “Are you… eating your hair?”

 

Tamaki could only shrug. He didn't even notice he was doing it until Yamato had pointed it out.

 

“I’m on a mission.” he replied simply, still looking at IoRiku with a dreamy expression.

 

“Ohhh. And your mission is what? Spying on our two members deep in the night?” Yamato joked, only to realize it might actually be the truth after Tamaki doesn’t say anything. “Care to explain, Tama?”

 

Tamaki stared into Yamato’s eyes and contemplated whether to tell their oldest member regarding his secret agenda. Yamato would probably tease him endlessly, but he’d rather have Yamato know about it than any other member.

 

“Yamasan, hear me out.” Tamaki carefully said in a low voice, as if he was sharing his deepest secret. "I think Iorin and Rikkun are a thing."

 

Yamato blinked several times in confusion, waiting for Tamaki to explain even further.

 

“I mean – they’re dating. Or maybe, almost dating. I don't know the details.”

 

“You can’t be serious.” Yamato managed to say.  “I mean, yeah they're good friends, but don’t you think they’d tell us? Besides, that’s just your assumption.”

 

“But I’m not the only one who thinks so!” Tamaki whined childishly. “izumilks and 99 others would totally agree with me!”

 

“Izumi... milk? Alright, what the hell is going on?”

 

Tamaki shook his head. He had to tell him or they wouldn’t be able to understand each other.

 

“Fanfics.”

 

“Oh no.” 

 

 

\- - -

 

 

The next day, Yamato arranged an urgent meeting with the rest of the members - except Tamaki.

 

"Thanks for coming." he greeted.

 

"What is the meaning of this, Yamato?" Nagi immediately asked once everyone was settled down in their seats.

 

"Today, we're going to discuss a rather peculiar topic. It's about Tama." 

 

Iori and Riku exchanged knowing looks. 

 

"I'm sure you've already noticed, but he's been acting strangely the past few months." Yamato added monotonously.

 

"I agree, Yamato-san. Did you find out anything?" Sougo asked with a worried expression.

 

Yamato adjusted his glasses. This was serious.

 

"Tama's been reading fanfiction of us."

 

Gasps could be heard all around the room - well, mostly Riku and Mitsuki's.

 

"Fanfiction..." Mitsuki repeated with a shudder.

 

Iori closed his eyes and massaged his furrowed brows. "So that's what it was."

 

"It all makes perfect sense now!" Riku exclaimed after a few seconds of processing the information.

 

"I see. I had a hunch." Sougo chimed in. "He was always on his phone but wasn't playing any games, so I assumed it was something on the Internet. Partner that with his recent behavior and comments, and the picture becomes perfectly clear."

 

"You had a hunch, huh? But you never said anything to me about this." Yamato said glumly, who can't help but feel left out. Sougo consulted him with almost everything, but never shared anything about Tamaki's predicament.

 

"Sorry, I was unsure about my own thoughts." he apologized sincerely. "But now that we know about it, what should we do? We can't exactly stop him from doing it."

 

"What? Is this really a problem? I think it's not that harmful." Nagi suggested hopefully. "I admit I have tried reading some a couple of times, and they are not that bad! Fanfiction is perfectly normal."

 

"Same here, but you don't understand, Nagi. That might be the case for us, but with Tama it's a little different." 

 

Iori let out another sigh. How many sighs he's breathed out the past weeks - he wasn't sure anymore.

 

"Yes. Yotsuba-san is possibly the worst person in the idol world imaginable to discover fanfiction. He's the type to absorb anything he comes across with and let it affect with his daily activities. Or worse, he might even be led to believe that they're true."

 

"Unfortunately, that's what happened." said Yamato. "He's a hundred percent convinced that Ichi and Riku are going out."

 

"That's ridiculous." Riku cried out, standing up. "After all, Iori has feelings for T-"

 

Iori suddenly put his hand over Riku's mouth, completely shutting him up. Riku made muffled noises but Iori didn't budge at all.

 

"Nanase-san, that's not something you can just blurt out in front of everyone!" Iori hissed into the redhead's ear, but it was still loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room.

 

No one noticed that Tamaki had already entered inside. Once they did, everyone turned speechless for what felt like a lifetime.

 

"Y-Yotsuba-san?!" Iori was the first to speak up, weakening his grip at Riku's face. "This is not what it looks like." 

 

Tamaki walked up towards them and casually put his hands on Iori's shoulders. "Don't worry, I completely understand."

 

"You do?" Iori asked in bewilderment. "But even I don't."

 

"Shhhh." Tamaki placed his index finger on the other's lips, resulting into a bright blush on Iori's cheeks. "You see, Iorin, I've always known."

 

As this was all happening, the rest of the members jaws were wide open, hearts thumping and minds spinning as they await what happens next.

 

"What?" was all Iori managed to mumble as he searched for the right words to say. He felt like his heart was going to burst right then and there.

 

Tamaki knew? How? He was sure he didn't make things obvious, and he believed he was doing a darn good job at hiding it. So far only Riku knew about it, and the guy only found out yesterday. Iori tried so hard not to to blow his cover or explode whenever Tamaki flashed him a smile, or whenever Tamaki played with his hair, or whenever Tamaki complimented him, or whenever Tamaki dazzled when performing, or whenever Tamaki was being... well, Tamaki. The boy was relatively slow at picking things up to begin with, but he could also be surprisingly perceptive at times, especially when you least expect it. Could it be...?

 

"Mm." Tamaki nodded, snapping Iori back to reality.

 

"Yotsuba-san..." 

 

"I think you and Rikkun would make the greatest couple!" Tamaki shouted happily with a jump. "Congrats!"

 

"Yes yes, congratula- wait, what?!" Iori pushed Tamaki and turned away to hide the disgruntled look on his face.

 

"...Iorin? What's wrong?" asked Tamaki concernedly.

 

"I can't believe you." 

 

Truth is, Iori couldn't believe  _himself_. He felt like such a fool. For a minute, he actually thought that Tamaki felt the same. Of course Tamaki would never understand - there was just no way. Why did he have to have the most excruciatingly difficult crush on the most excruciatingly difficult person ever?

 

Iori muttered a curse word under his breath which he wasn't really allowed to say, and a thousand thoughts passed through his head with every tick of the clock.

 

It was Riku's turn to place his hand on Tamaki's shoulder.

 

"Tamaki, you've got it all wrong. This isn't about Iori and me."

 

Tamaki's happy expression turned into a confused one. "I don't get it. But you two are perfect for each other!"

 

Riku turned to Iori. "Iori, tell him." 

 

Iori took a deep breath and looked down on the floor. It was now or never.

 

"Yotsuba-san." he started.

 

Tamaki tilted his head to the side, looking ever so innocent.

 

"IoRiku isn't real. There has never been and never will be an IoRiku." Iori said, still expressionless.

 

Shortly after saying those words, Iori looked up to see Tamaki's face. It felt heartbreaking. It was like telling a hopeful five year old that Santa wasn't real on Christmas Day. No, it felt even worse than that, but it had to be done. The reaction was as Iori expected. Tamaki seemed hurt - almost as if he had tearful eyes. He gritted his teeth and swiftly ran out the door like he was on some marathon. Iori heaved a long sigh of relief. It's over now.

 

Or so he thought.

 

"What the hell was that?" Mitsuki raised his voice. 

 

Unsure about what his older brother was so frustrated about, Iori only shot him an indifferent look.

 

"Iori-kun, why did you say that?" Sougo asked. "You could've phrased it better. You know how much that ship meant to Tamaki-kun and you shattered it just like that."

 

Riku was stunned the most with what happened. "When I said tell him, I meant that you could confess or something... Ah, I feel terrible."

 

"Oh, young love is very complicated." Nagi added in the hopes of lightening things up, but with every comment, the weight Iori had in his chest only became heavier and heavier.

 

"That has got to be one of the worst confessions I've ever seen." Yamato scoffed and fondly ruffled Iori's hair. "So what are you still doing here?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"GO!" All five of them said at the same time.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

It took a couple of minutes before he finally found Tamaki. For some reason, Iori had a feeling that he'd find him there.

 

The place where they had their first street performance.

 

Tamaki was sitting on a bench alone, calling a stray cat from afar. Iori felt his heart melt at the sight. How could the littlest, most trivial things about Tamaki make him fall harder each time?

 

He figured he'd have to have some sort of peace offering (or even a bribe) before patching things up with him, so he bought some of Tamaki's favorite takoyaki from a stall nearby.

 

He started walking towards Tamaki and could faintly make out what the boy was saying.

 

"Mr. Cat. I have a problem. Can you hear me out?"

 

The black cat licked its paw and said nothing. Tamaki continued anyway.

 

"I love IoRiku. At least, I think I do. I've read almost every single IoRiku fanfic I could find on the internet, and they make me happy. I'm not kidding when I say I was convinced that Iorin and Rikkun were really together. But... Iorin just said that IoRiku isn't real."

 

Tamaki's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears.

 

"You see, Mr. Cat, IoRiku is supposed to be my happiness." said Tamaki shakily.  "But why? Why do I feel so relieved after hearing that from him?"

 

The cat stared blankly into Tamaki's eyes, as if it was judging him. Tamaki waited for a response, for even the slightest mewl, but it never came.

 

"Forget it. How could a cat like you have the answer?"

 

As if it understood those words, the cat walked away from Tamaki.

 

After a few moments, Iori stood in front of him, along with the cat. This time it meowed, which pissed him off. _He meows at Iorin but not at me? What the fuck._

 

"So this is where you went."

 

Tamaki looked away and wiped the sides of his eyes. "Why are you here?"

 

Iori felt a lump down his throat. Normally things were the other way around. Tamaki would do something unpleasant, and he'd run to Iori with some sweets or toys to win him back. Iori would act aloof, but once Tamaki cracks a joke or pokes his cheek, it's all over. Iori didn't do things like that. Or rather, he just couldn't. He's been formulating sentences in his mind for the last ten minutes searching for Tamaki, but nothing would come out.

 

"Yotsuba-san, I didn't mean to- I-I was only-"

 

Tamaki gasped, cutting off Iori's words. "Hey, is that for me?" 

 

Iori looked down to where Tamaki was pointing, and was then reminded about the takoyaki he had bought.

 

"Uh, right. I figured you'd be hungry." Iori handed the takoyaki to him, and Tamaki's eyes glistened.  _It's amazing how takoyaki can instantly change his temperament. It was the right choice to buy food,_  he thought.

 

"Awesome! Thanks, Iorin." Tamaki blew on one and took a bite. He motioned Iori to sit beside him, and Iori followed.

 

"So you mrrmmmshdmsh?" 

 

Iori frowned, trying to decipher what Tamaki meant. "Come again?"

 

Tamaki swallowed the rest of the takoyaki. "I said, 'You have something to say to me, right?'"

 

"I do." Iori held his breath. "I'm... sorry."

 

Tamaki suddenly felt like choking on his takoyaki, even if he already swallowed it.

 

"Woah. Wasn't expecting that, Iorin. You said the 's' word." he said, impressed.

 

"So?"

 

"Well, the last time you said that, you were crying." Tamaki smiled, patting Iori's back. "Don't cry, okay?"

 

"I won't cry. If anything, you're the one who looked like you were about to cry." Iori snapped.

 

"I wasn't about to cry. I was just thinking!"

 

"Well that's new." Iori scoffed.

 

"Hey." Tamaki pouted like a child. "And besides, whose fault was it anyway, huh?"

 

"Ah, I went too far. Again."

 

"Hmp. It's fine, I guess." Tamaki said. "Iorin wouldn't be Iorin if you didn't."

 

Iori was unsure if he should take that as a compliment.

 

"So... aren't you supposed to lecture me or something?" Tamaki jokingly added.

 

"Yotsuba-san, I'm really sorry for the way I said things earlier." Iori blurted out of nowhere, which completely caught Tamaki off-guard.

 

Tamaki's eyes widened. "H-Hey, you okay? You're weirding me out, Iorin. You said sorry  _twice_."

 

"I'm serious." Iori said. "But, I'm also not taking back what I said regarding Nanase-san and I. It's the truth."

 

Tamaki merely nodded.

 

Iori studied Tamaki's face, but it showed no signs of distress anymore. "You're not... upset?"

 

"Oh, right... I should be, but for some reason I'm not. Weird." Tamaki chuckled, but it wasn't a happy one. "I don't know. It's so confusing and frustrating. I don't know anymore..

 

Iori raised an eyebrow. "Now you're the one weirding me out. What do you mean 'you don't know'? You don't know what?"

 

"I said I don't know!" Tamaki shouted as he covered his face with his hands. "You confuse me, Iorin"

 

A great silence fell upon them.

 

"...IoTama."

 

Tamaki looked up, baffled. "What?"

 

"IoTama." Iori repeated, louder this time. "Have you ever heard of it? Or considered it?"

 

"Not really..." 

 

"That's unfortunate." 

 

"But... I guess it doesn't sound so bad. Kinda has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?" 

 

"Yeah." Iori agreed.

 

Tamaki started humming a familiar tune, although Iori couldn't put his finger on it. His soft humming was the only thing they listened to for several seconds.

 

"I think I like it. IoTama." Tamaki finally said, breaking the silence.

 

Iori smiled with a glint in his eye. "Even better than IoRiku?"

 

Tamaki leaned on Iori's shoulder and let out a sigh.

 

"Wayyyy better."

 

Just then, Iori's eye twitched in irritation as he realized what song the other was humming.

 

"Yotsuba-san?"

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"Please stop singing Fly Away."

 

Tamaki grinned widely while clinging onto Iori's arm.

 

"Never."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading aaaa  
> i'm so glad to see tamaio fics grow in number day by day :') my babies deserve them  
> i barely edited this so i'm sorry if there were any errors 
> 
> (p.s: shoutout to the people who know what sougo fic tamaki was reading lol)


End file.
